Demonic Love
by Lady Taiyoukai
Summary: Yuna, a skilled blader, quits her team and joins up with the bladebreakers, but only after defeating Tyson in a tournement. Bewildered, they let her join, but only to find she falls in love, not to mention there is great evil deep inside her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A Battle That Starts a Team

Yuna walked up to the beystadium. She held her blade, Dreema, tight in her hand. Dreema was a bitbeast that was a mix between a tiger and wolf, and harbored great powers of light as well as dark. She had purple, wolflike fur that had golden strips like a tiger. Her claws were not retractible, but were razor sharp and at full lenghth. Her eyes were a deep red that glowed like firey lava, and a blunt, long muzzle. Her attitude was grim and feirce. She always sliced the opponents blade into pieces, leaving the small parts scattered everywhere in the arena. Yuna, on the other hand, looked like she couldn't harm a fly; but she was far from harmless. Her nature consisted of being happy and bubbly most of the time, making people smile and become happy. She was bipolar though, and was very sensitive about things. If you ever got her mad, though, expect hell to freeze over, and a deadly wooping along with it. She had blonde, sort of frizzy, poofy hair that just skimmed the top of her shoulders. Her bangs covered just below her eyes, but she aways kept them parted so she could see. She had green eyes that changed color to express her mood, and wore the same thing every day; a simple strapless black dress that went down to her knees.

Yuna stood poised at the edge of the arena. Today she was battleing against some well-known team she didn't know. They went by the name Bladebreakers. She saw the whole team standing around eachother, debating who would fight her. She started to think of her own team, the Disaster Guild. They didn't even come today to cheer her on! They left the work to her, so they could go to the carnival in town this week. She dismissed the thought, and started tracing over the intricate designs on the top of her beyblade where the bit chip was, over the attack ring, down to the defence ring, and so-on. She heard a commotion over at where the other team was. They were talking so loud, Yuna could hear them. She decided to ease-drop.

"No, Kai! Dizzy and I did an analysis on her beyblade, and it's attack power, defense power, and speed are far too high for Dranzer to handle!" she heard the short boy with the lap top say. The boy he was talking to, who Yuna learned was Kai, started to argue. "Are you saying a _GIRL_ can beat my Dranzer, Kenny?" Now knowing the short boy's name, she smiled. Kenny started typing on his lap top. It talked! "Well, Kai, we're not saying that at all. It's just a high risk that Dranzer will be damaged beyond repair." it said. "Dizzy is right, Kai." Kenny said, showing the odds of the battle on his lap top screen. The lap top has a _name_? Yuna thought. She just smiled and kept ease-dropping.

The boy with the long black hair stepped in. "What about me, Dizzy?" he asked. "Well, Rei..." Dizzy began. "You don't have much of a chance either. A smaller chance than Kai, actually." he looked down in disapointment. Rei...got it. Yuna thought, organizing their names in her mind. And she liked the one who just talked...Rei. She thought he looked like a nice person, as well as cute. Then the blonde haired boy stepped in. "Hey, Dizz! What about me? Draciel has good defense power! Would that raise the chances of _me_ winning?" Dizzy was quiet for a moment, calculating the results and data. "Not a chance, Max." it replied. "Draciel's defense power is immense, but the attack of that girl's beyblade is tremendous. Draciel would never be able to survive." Max...okay. Yuna thought storing away his name to remember it for later reference. Then the last of them, the boy with the cap and blue-ish hair, stepped in. "And what about me, Dizzy?" he asked. "You have the best chance of them all, Tyson." said Dizzy with no enthusiasm. Tyson...he must be the captin or whatever. Yuna thought to herself. Tyson blinked.

"Are you serious?" he asked, completely unaware that it was true. "Yes, Tyson. I am." Dizzy replied. Everyone looked at eachother, then Kai piped up. "Fine. Tyson will do this match. And remember - This is a one win match. If you lose the first time, we lose the tournement. There is only one round!" He said, sounding serious. "Yeah, yeah. I know." Tyson replied in a voice that was clearly mocking. Kai gave a short 'hmph' and sat down, and the rest of the team followed his action.

At last he came up to the arena. "It looks like it'll be Tyson against Yuna!" the announcer called. Yuna smiled happily, and Tyson gave the same smile back. Yuna looked behind him at Rei. She really liked him. He was sitting with his legs crossed, and his eyes were closed. She blushed a bit and looked at Tyson, who was staring at her. "I-Is something wrong?" she stammered. Tyson looked back at his team to see what she had been staring at, then turned around and put his beyblade on his launcher. "Yeah, there is, actually." he said with a smile. Yuna's heart started to pound. "We're not beybladeing yet!" he laughed. Yuna gave a quick sigh and laughed with him.

Yuna snapped on Dremma, her greyish-purple beyblade, to her launcher. It glistened in the light, despite it's dirty purple color. Tyson stared at it. "Nice blade!" he said to her in awe. He looked at it's attack ring. The ridged points that were common on an attack ring were amazingly sharp and pointed in an irregular direction. "I like that attack ring! I've never seen anything like it!" Yuna smiled. "Thanks! I like your blade, too." she said, pointind at his Dragoon. "Dragoon looks really strong." Tyson laughed. "yeah, well, so doesn't yours! What it's name?" He asked. "Her name is Dreema." she replied. Suddenly the announcer cut in. "Are you ready?" he called into the microphone. The crowd cheered. "We can still be friends, no matter who wins, right?" asked Yuna. "Of course!" Tyson gave a snort. It made Yuna laugh. They both threaded the cord into thier launchers.

The announcer started to count down. "3...2...1...LET IT RIP!" he shouted. Both Tyson and Yuna yanked the cords out of their launchers. Dragoon hit the floor first by a half a second, giving him the disadvantage of spinning longer. As soon as Dreema hit the arena floor, Dragoon rushed her and slammed her hard. The metals clashing together made sparks fly between them. Tyson was suprised when Dreema pushed Dragoon back and almost made him land upside down. He bacame more careful about what he does. All of a sudden her bipolar disorder started rearing it's ugly head. She became filled with rage from simple things that happened in the past. When she got in trouble for something she didn't do at school, when her older sister threw her favorite teddy bear in the pool and ruined it, when her mother left her home alone to go eat with the rest of the family. The thing that sparked her rage the most, was that her team didn't bother coming with her today to cheer her on, but go to the carnival and have fun while she worked the whole time for them. Doing their work as her own when it should be ALL of their work.

Her eyes turned a deep purple to express her anger and sadness. Tyson began to feel the power of Dreema rise tremendously. "Tyson! Watch out! Dreema's power grew a thousand fold!" Yelled Kenny as loud as he could. Tyson stepped back once. "DREEMA! GO!" screamed Yuna in her pain. Dreema roused in the bit chip and a black light shined above the beyblade. Out of the light appeared Dreema, screaming her defiance in an ear peircing shriek. Yuna's anger channeled into Dreema's mind, making her as ruthless as ever. "GO, DRAGOON!" Tyson yelled at his beyblade. A light similar to Dreema's, except white, appeared above his beyblade. Out of the light came Dragoon, his long claws raking the air, giving off a scream. The two bit beasts stared eachother down, Dragoon not moving a muscle, and Dreema swishing her tail from side to side menacingly.

Rei wanted a look at the battle to get a good look at who Tyson was fighting. He hadn't looked yet. He saw her bitbeast, and thought it was his Drigger at first, but he noticed it's coloring of the fur and eyes were way off, and knew it was the enemy's. He looked around some more and saw Tyson. Rei laughed in his mind at him. It looked like he was having a hard time with it. Then he looked again and found Yuna. He didn't think she would be that cute...her frizzy, poofy blonde hair was actually atractive. But when he looked in her eyes they seemed diluted with anger. Her cheeks were tear stained now, and she was still crying, but the tears were coming slower for she was getting low on the salt needed to make tears. He stood up and called out to Tyson. "There's something wrong, Tyson!" he yelled. Tyson turned around for just a second. "What do you mean 'somethings wrong!" he called back. "There's something wrong with Yuna! Her eye color is an unusual color, and she's crying!" Rei watched as Tyson looked close at Yuna. "You're right, Rei!" Tyson yelled, not looking back. Dragoon was beaten badly now. Dreema would've nearly severed Dragoons head had he not ducked at one point, but Dragoon had hurt his right arm badly, and couldn't use it, and the leancea, the claw that was most important, had been snapped and torn off. And the blade itself was in terrible shape. The attack ring was nearly shattered, while Dreema hadn't a scratch.

Tyson was getting very tired. He needed to get Yuna out of her rage. "YUNA!" he called out to her. "SNAP OUT OF IT!" Yuna only help her tear stained face forward in a rage. Something was really wrong. "Yuna! Tell me what's wrong!" he called. Yuna, with no more tears to shed, sobbed softly. "My...team...I hate them...I hate everyone..." Tyson was surprised to hear something like that. "Why do you hate your team?" he called, knowing Yuna was getting a bit calmer from getting her feelings out. "They left me here...they went to have fun and left me to do their work...their work that should be our work..." she said sobbing as she knelt to the ground. Tyson turned back to his team and smiled at them. "It's ok to be mad at them. I would be too, but you shouldn't take it out on other people. Just calm down." By the time Yuna had completely calmed down and went unconcious, Dreema had already got Dragoon's blade to stop spinning. Dreema had obediantly, in some way, found it's way back to Yuna's hand, who was lying unconcious on the floor. The announcer already called out Yuna as the winner by that time.

All the blade breakers ran over to Yuna. Rei pushed his way through the group of them. They all hovered over her as she started to wake up. She looked at all of them. "I hate my team. And as of now, I quit the Disaster Guild." The group all looked at her with surprise, then Rei had an idea. "Since you quit your team, why not join ours?" he asked. Kai grunted. "Why should we let some weakling, let alone a _GIRL, _join our team?" Kenny snorted. "I wouldn't be talking, Kai. If it was you instead of Tyson, Dranzer wouldn't be here, no wait, he wouldn't be _anywhere _if that was you." Kai grunted again and looked away. "I think she would be a great addition to our team!" Tyson gave Yuna a noogie, and Yuna laughed. "All who agree she joins the team, say 'I'!" Everyone except Kai yelled 'I'. "Fine, then! See if I care." Kai just looked away. Max walked over and gave Yuna a slap on the back.

"Welcome to the Bladebreakers!" he congradulated Yuna. "Uhh...thanks." she gave a wry smile. The announcer told them that since Yuna beat Tyson while she was still on the Disaster Guild, that they would go to the next round, and the Bladebreakers are removed from the tournement. They all agreed and left to go get freshened up. They were going to stop by Yuna's hotel to get her stuff, then to the Bladebreaker's hotel so they could all get ready to celebrate the coming of a new member.


	2. Chapter 2

The Blossoming Love

The team stopped at Yuna's hotel to get her stuff. It was a really fancy place. In the Lounge, the place were you sign in, there were chandeleirs hanging from the ceiling. There were two sets of stairs with golden railings, and an elevator that was made of glass. The room was comfortably lit, making the white marble and furniture a yellowish color. Yuna brought them to the fifth floor, where her room was. She stuck the gold key in the door lock and opened the door, showing it's contents to whoever passed by. There were three king sized beds, with suitcases sitting by each one. The guys knew they'd have to help her with her stuff, and when they looked at the siutcases they counted them. There were five. The boys prayed to God that it wasn't the enormously huge one, with the yellow and brown swirls. They gave a heavy sigh of releif when they saw Yuna walk over to the medeum sized one with roses on it and pick it up.

Yuna looked around the room. "I'm glad everyone isn't back yet..." she said with a glad look on her face. She went into the bathroom and grabbed her toothbrush and medical kit. She never went anywhere without her medical kit. Then she opened her suitcase to make sure everything was in there. She did a count of everything; her underwear, bras, t-shirts, pants, shorts, and socks. She noticed her faveorite bra was missing. She sighed and pulled out one that sorta looked like it. It was purple lace with a bow inbetween the cups. She showed it to everyone, and they looked at her like she was crazy. "I hate asking you guys this, but you see this bra?" Yuna asked them with a very serious face. Everyone nodded, even Kai, which was a shock. "Well, my favorite bra looks almost exactly like this, except it's more see-through." The whole group blushed, Rei the most. "I need you to find it. I won't leave unless I have my favorite, and most comfortable bra."

Tyson was the first to break from the group and start looking. Everyone did the same, scattering throughout the large room. Yuna did a recount of her clothes to make sure she hadn't skipped anything, when she noticed the pair of underwear that matched her favorite bra was missing. When she turned around to tell everyone to look for them, Max interrupted. "Heeeey! Lookie what I found!" he held up the pair of bakini cut purple lace under wear that matched her bra. Yuna blushed horribly and snatched them from his hands. "Those are mine!" she gave him an angry look, but he just laughed. She looked around at her team, and they were about to laugh too, but she looked at them angrily and they immediatly started back looking for the bra again. Five minutes later, Rei walked up to her with the bra. "Is this it?" he said, his face completely red from embaressment. Yuna gasped and hugged him. "Yes, it is!" The room filled with snickers, then Tyson yelled out, "Hey, Rei! Are those _yours_?" he snickered in a low voice with Max. Rei blushed horribly and Yuna snatched the bra from his hand. "No, they aren't, Tyson." she said to him while walking torwards the two.

"They're yours." she said and slapped him. "Hey! What did I do!" he backed away avoiding her menacing hand. "You shouldn't joke about stuff like that! That's why!" Kai laughed at Tyson, and Tyson gave a grunt of displeasure. Kenny smiled broadly, and Max backed away, for fear of the same hand that had slapped Tyson. "Can someone grab my bag, please?" Yuna asked very polite, despite the two boys that cowered in fear. All but Kai sprange for the bag, but since he was the closest, Rei got it first. He stood triumphantly as Yuna stared at all of them, then she gave a stump of a laugh. "It's just a bag." she said, still laughing at the pouting Max and Tyson.

When they left for the Bladebreaker's hotel, Max and Tyson were still pouting. They took some sort of bus, with Mr. Dickenson driving. She was introduced to him, but paid him no mind during the trip. The whole way there, they played thumb war and slap-um. Yuna left the biggest mark of them all on each of their legs. She only smiled. After about 10 minutes, they finally got to the hotel. Outside, a thunderstorm started to brew. Yuna rushed inside, WAY before anyone else could get off of the bus. Yuna was terrified of thunderstorms. Ever since her brother accidently struck her with lightening at the beach when he was fighting off some kids, she's been petrified of lightening and thunder. In the distance, at the hotel, you could hear the rumble of thunder, and see the dark clouds light up every ten seconds.

As Tyson walked through the doors of the hotel with everyone following, Yuna was sitting on one of the couches that were set out in the lobby, holding her legs as if she was going to be swallowed by some darkness that surrounded her if she didn't. It made her look pathetic, as Kai would say. "What's wrong now?" asked Max sweetly. The thunder rumbled slightly and a dim flash of lightening shown through the glass windows of the hotel. "Nothing...I just don't like thunder storms..." Yuna replied in a quiet voice. Everyone looked at eachother. "Why not?" asked Kenny. "It's one chance in 10,000 that you'll get struck by lightening." Yuna looked away from them.

"But when you HAVE been struck by lightening...it's scary. And it hurts...and leaves scars..." her voice trailed off. Everyone looked at her with surprise. "_Have_ you been struck by lightnening?" asked Max curiously. Yuna dug her face into her legs. "When I was little, I lived on the beach in a big house with my mom, dad, and big brother. My big brother and I went out one day for a walk, and these kids started teasing us. My big brother was into black magic, and when the kids tried to hurt me, he used a lightening attack to scare them off, but intead of hitting them..." "He hit _you_." Kenny finished. Yuna nodded. "Yeah..." The thunder sounded loudly, and made the ground vibrate like a small earthquake, and lightening flashed it's light outside.

Tyson put his arms around himself like he was cold. "Looks like we ain't goin' out tonight!" he pointed out. "Looks like it." Max put in for emphasis. Rei looked at Yuna with her bag setting next to her. "We should get up to the room, now. Yuna needs to set her stuff down, and I'm getting board." he said giving a short laugh and a face. Tyson nodded, and grabbed Yuna's bag for her. Yuna smiled. "Thanks, Tyson." "No prob." Tyson threw her bag over his shoulder to make it easier to carry. Rei offered his hand to help Yuna stand up. She gladly took it and thanked him as they all walked over to the elavator. Yuna paused when they got to the elavator. "Is something the matter?" asked Kenny. Yuna looked away for a second, out at the heavy stoem outside, and watched as light flashed on the street, and the cold cement of a side walk. "Uhhh...is it safe to ride that when it's storming like this?" she hesitated. Kai started to laugh. "Of course it is." he said. "Don't worry..." he looked at Rei. "Your night in shining armour here will rescue you if anything happens." he said in a mocking voice and laughed. Neither Yuna nor Rei thought that was funny.

Yuna got in the elavator with everyone, clinging to one of the rails on the wall. She was overjoyed when it stopped and they got out of the elavator, which Yuna called the 'lifting chamber of death'. Tyson slid the key into the door, and opened it. The room wasn't as glamorous as the one that Yuna had, but it was comfortable. There were three beds, with regal tables inbetween every one. The lighting was just right, and the carpet was plush and soothing. Yuna looked again at the beds. "So, where am I going to sleep?" asked Yuna hesitantly. Tyson hesitated, also. "I never thought of that...I sleep with Kenny, usually." "And I usually sleep with Kai." Max put in. Everyone looked at Rei. "What!" he backed up. Yuna got the idea of what they were thinking. "Ummm...I dunno...maybe I'll just sleep on the floor..." Rei gazed at her in amazment and shock. "I won't let you do that!" he yelled, concerned. "Well, I won't let you sleep on the floor..."

Rei and Yuna ended up sleeping together, but after a game of 'Sorry' and 'Monopoly'. It was storming even worse when they turned out the light then when they had first arrived. Yuna and Rei slept with their backs against eachother. The lightening flashed brightly through the curtains, and everyone seemed to be fine with that, because everyone snored quite loudly, besides Rei. He had soothing, soft breathes. It wasn't enough to soothe Yuna, though. She was terrified. She did a slight jump everytime she heard the thunder, and was surprised that it didn't wake Rei. All of a sudden, the thunder sounded most unexpectedly, and she turned over and put her hands around Rei's waist when she thought she saw a burglur.

At her touch, Rei popped up from his sleeping position, Yuna not letting go of his waist. She had her face dug into the side of his chest, and gripped his shirt tightly. "What's going on?" he whispered, trying not to wake the others. "I thought I saw something..." Yuna said quickly. Rei looked around the room. The lightening flashed, and Rei saw Tyson's hat hanging on the bathroom door. "It's only Tyson's hat." Rei whispered gently. Yuna whined like a puppy, and still gripped Rei's shirt. She's so cute... Rei thought. He got Yuna to lay back down and cradled Yuna to sleep. He felt stupid to do that like he was her mother or something, but it felt good. He held her in his arms even after the soft sound of Yuna's breath and the soundless lightening, now without thunder, made him drift to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Bladebreakers VS. the Disaster Guild

The next morning, Rei and Yuna slept longer than they were supposed to. Tyson, Kenny, Max, and Kai got up first. They stared in disbeleif at Yuna and Rei holding eachother. The four of them murmured among eathother of what they thought. "Look at them!" Kai said, obviously angry. "So? Yuna could've gotten scared. You know how girls are. They always want someone to protect them." Max said, elbowing Kai. "Psh. Suuuure." Kai waved his hand in front of his face. "And I'm the king of France. We've all seen her when she's in a fight. And that was with Tyson, too. I highly doubt she got scared." Tyson glared at him. "Are you sayin' somethin'?" he asked Kai. "Yes, I am! I'm 'sayin' that Yuna couldn't have been scared! It's just impossible!" Kai crossed his arms. "Well, I've known alot of really strong people, particularly girls, who are afraid of simple things...like spiders, and definatly lightening. I know that almost all the girls I've ever seen or known are afriad of lightening." Kenny said and showed them his lap top. "I took this survey a long time ago. See this bar here?" he traced the tall blue line that went almost all the way to the top. "This is the percentage of girls who are afraid of lightening." said Kenny. "Even I'm afraid of lightening." Dizzy put in.

Tyson snorted. "You're only afraid of lightening because you can get fried in that lap top." Kenny shut Dizzy and grunted. "That's not nice!" Kenny shouted. The noise of everyone arguing made Rei and Yuna stir in their sleep. Rei sat up first and looked around the room. He caught everyone staring at him. "What?" he asked sleepily. Yuna sat up as soon as he spoke. "What's going on?" Yuna lokked at Rei, then at the small group looking at them. She shook her head and some of her tangled hair came loose of it's knot. "Ummm...what did you two do last night?" asked Max. Rei blushed a bit. "We slept, of course. What do you think we did?" he said, getting a bit closer to Yuna. "Well, we thought...but you were holding eachother...and..." stammered Kai. Yuna blushed along with Rei. "No! I got scared last night because of the lightening! And...welll...I accidently tured over and grabbed Rei because I thought I saw something...and...well..." her voice drifted off a bit.

Kai leaned over to Tyson. "I told you we shouldn't have gotten a girl to join our team." he whispered. "She's telling the truth!" Rei yelled. "I wouldn't lie! I swear it's the truth!" Yuna cried. Kai smirked. "Yeah, right." he turned around. Yuna started to cry. "But...it's true..." she wimpered softly. "D-don't cry!" Max said worriedly and ran over. Rei got out of bed and walked over to Kai. "You know you can't be like that to her! She's a girl!" Yuna stopped crying. "Hey! Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I need special treatment!" she hollered angrily. Kai gawked at her, stunned. "Are you bipolar or something?" he had a surprised look on his face. Yuna smiled innocently. "Oh...that's right. I forgot to tell you that!" she giggled. Everyone looked at eachother. "You have a disease!" Max said and stepped back. "Yes, but it's not contagious in any way, so don't worry. I also have A.D.D." "What's that?" asked Max. "A.D.D stands for Attention Deafisate Disorder." Kenny said. "Which is?" Max said. Kenny sighed. "It means she has trouble paying attention." Rei said for him. "I knew that..." said Max rubbing his head. "Okay, I beleive you..." said Kai. "But If anything suspicious happens, I'll be sure to blame you." Yuna frowned. She promised herself she wouldn't lose his trust. As if she had it, anyway.

After they had eaten breakfast, everyone decided to go to the park. The storm had comletely passed over, and the sun was out. It was warmer than usual, and clouds dotted the sky like flowers in a meadow. It must have rained earleir, because the tree's and grass were covered in dew, which made them sparkle like they were covered in glitter. All of a sudden, they came across a large crowd, cheering for something. "Watch out, Yuna!" Rei screamed, tackling Yuna to the ground. A beyblade, flying at top speed, wizzed over their heads. Yuna clutched Rei's shirt with a dazed look on her face. Rei knealed on top of her. "Are you okay?" he asked. Yuna nodded her head. "I think so..." she replied, grabbing Rei to get up. "Zaharah!" They heard a boy scream. The boy broke through the large crowd and ran after the blade that flown past a couple of seconds ago. "I wonder what's going on..." Tyson pondered. "Yeah..." agreed Max.

The six of them pushed their way through the large group of people, and saw four boys holding beyblades. "What are you guys doing here!" Yuna exclaimed. The tallest, and most handsom, of the boys turned around. He had long, silver hair, golden eyes, and was as muscular as Rei. "Yuna? Is that you?" he ran over to her and hugged her. "We were worried when you weren't in last night! Where were you?" Yuna broke from his arms forcefully. "I was with my team." she went back over to Rei. "Weren't they the one's who we battled yesterday?" Yuna laughed. "'We'? Don't you mean me? _I_ was the one who fought them! You were at the carnival!" Tyson blinked. "You mean to say _they're _your team?" Yuna backed up, closer to the inside of her new team. "Yeah. That's the Disaster Guild." The tall boy walk up to Yuna again and grabbed her hand. "Yuna, let's go back to the hotel. You don't need to be hangin' with these losers." Yuna roughly snatched her hand away from him. "How DARE you call my team losers!" Yuna screamed at the top of her lungs, and slapped him. "You've always been such a jerk, Kkriah!" Yuna ran over behind, surprisingly, Kai.

Kkriah walked over to Kai. He was reaching behind him for Yuna to slap her drag her back, but as he was doing so, Kai snatched his hand and twisted it hard, spraining his wrist and breaking a finger. "Don't touch her. If you EVER come near Yuna again, I'll break your neck." Kkriah stepped back. "My team against your team. Two out of three. What do you say?" he asked. Tyson looked at Yuna. "What do you think?" he asked her. She nodded her head. "I'll tell you which ones each of you should go against." The team huddled together. Yuna cleared her throat. "Tyson, you WOULD go against Kkriah, but his wrist is broken, so you go against Jaekkin." she pointed to the blonde haired one that looked like Zeus. "Max, you have defence, like Sarkkan, so you go against him." she pointed to the one with short, spikey green hair. "And I'll take Erikkin." she looked at the one with red hair, and pitch black eyes. "Got it?" Everyone nodded their heads in agrrement, but Rei and Kai looked dismayed that they couldn't have any of the action. Everyone stood back upright. "So, who's first?" asked Yuna. Sarkkan stepped forward, holding his forest green blade. "Looks like I'm up." said Max, stepping forward, also.


	4. Chapter 4

Winged Beasts

Max smirked. "You know what? I'm gonna kick your butt!" Sarkkan laughed, then cut off suddenly and thought. "You know what?" he started, badly imitating Max. "I don't wanna battle." he croaked and began laughing insanly. "What!" Max yelled, partly surprised. "As a matter of fact, I don't want to battle either." spat Jaekkin. Erikkin cackled. "Yeah, me neither!" All the blade breakers looked around in astonishment. "Then who will we battle!" Tyson nearly screamed. Kkriah started to luagh in an eerie tone, that burst out into the all-out evil roar. "HAHAHAHA! You didn't think that I could be harmed...did you?" he chuckled. "How can you think that I, Kkriah, leader of the disaster guild, can get hurt!" His face became souless and evil, with that dark smile plastered on his face, like some mad scientist about to take over the world. "I can't be beaten..." Kkkraih reached over to his broken hand with his other hand, and snapped it so it was healed. _CRACK! _"It is _I _who is to battle. Let's change the battle match up. One on one, me against you. Whaddya say?" Tyson looked at the team, and everyone just shrugged. "Yeah, I'll battle you. Just because I can see you're a big fan, though!" he laughed in a playful manner.

"FOOL! It is not _you _who I wish to fight, it is Yuna!" he laughed evily as he walked up to Yuna. Kai put his arm out inbetween Yuna and Kkrriah, to prevent them from getting any closer. "Protect her now, will you?" his smirk faded into a growling frown. He looked at Kai, with his stern 'I'm-alot-better-than-you-and-always-will-be' look on, then at Yuna, who didn't look too happy about her having to battle him. He stared at her until she finally spoke. "Fine...I'll battle you. But only because I feel sorry for you." Kkriah laughed. "That's my girl. And it's such a shame that that pretty face will get messed up. I would have asked you out have you not betrayed me." She spat in his face. "Yeah, right! Like I would have gone out with you!" Kkriah wiped the spit off his face and laughed once again. "That's my girl! As stubborn as ever. You never lost that tiny spark you get from your mood swings." he said, a brigger grin replacing the last one. "Oh, shut up! I can't take you! Just get your blade out and let's go!" Kkriah walked for a few feet, then turned back around to face the bladebreakers. "As you wish, my princess." he said patiently as he pulled out his blade.Yuna pulled out her blade as well. It just so happened that Yuna had cleaned Dreema the night before, and she looked as good as new. Kenny and Dizzy had also developed an even more powerful attack and defence ring specially designed for her. That was pure luck that he developed it at that time.

Dreema gleamed in the light of the sun that peeked out from behind some stray clouds. Within her bitchip, she was ready to fight Kkriah. Yuna gently put Dreema onto the launcher, talking to her softly. "This is it, Dreema. We've been waiting to fight Kkriah for a long time. I sure hope you're ready for this. Don't let me down..." Yuna quickly kissed her blade for extra luck, and strung the rip cord into the launcher. Kkriah also put his rip cord in, looking at his crimson colored blade, and got ready for the battle. Kenny stepped to the side of the area where the blades would battle. "Are you guys ready?" Yuna nodded, and Kkriah gave a slight "hrm". "Kenny raised his arms. "3...2...1..." he let his arms drop. "LET IT RIP!" Both Yuna and Kkriah yanked their rip cords with great force simultaneously. Though they ripped at the same time, Kkriah's beyblade hit the ground first. "You can do this, Autumn-Cast!" Kkriah called to his blade.

The Bladebreakers gathered around Kenny as he opened up Dizzy. "What's up, cheif?" she asked. "Dizzy! Yuna's battling Kkriah! We need data, now!" "You got it, cheif! Upload video file." Kenny started to type something, then took the camera on Dizzy and focused it on Autumn-Cast, who was circling wildly around Dreema. He pounced in and attacked, then out to escape Dreema's claws. Yuna was getting tired already. "DREEMA! GO!" The familiar purple bit-light appeared over Dreema and so appeared. Kkriah laughed. "Oh, but I too, have a bitbeast. Lest you have forgotten, yes? AUTUMN! LET'S GO!" A crimson bit-light appeared, and in it's wake, a figure started to appear. It was a tiger, whom looked just like Dreema, except crimson, like his blade, in color. Flames enshrouded his claws, making them bright, and painful to the touch. But Dreema also had her specialties; her claws were filled with a fatal poison, that would weaken any bitbeast. It may take awhile, but the signs of the poisons effect is plainly visible, for whomever is struck with the claws starts to faom at the mouth and loose speed. There was only one way, though, to escape the poisons effect; you must be of blood to the one dealing the poison.

"DREEMA, GO!" "GO, AUTUMN-CAST!"

Dreema and Autumn-Cast feircly pounced ast eachother, only to be thrown back by eachother's power. Dreema managed to escape with a burnt claw mark across her left forearm, and Autumn-Cast with an evident slash across his right eye. The poison should take effect him at any second. Yuna had told Tyson and the team about this poison effect, and they waited eagerly for Autumn's mouth to start foaming and for him to become weak. A few seconds passed, and nothing happened, while Dreema and Autumn stood staring eachother down. A few more seconds passed. Still nothing. "Why isn't Autumn getting weak?" asked Max. "Yeah, I thought that poison worked on every bitbeast." Yuna kept her eyes on the two bitbeats that were staring eachother down. "It does, except on her blood relatives. Remember?" Everyone replied with an "oooooooooh". "I don't get it." said Tyson. "Yeah, me neither." said everyone else. "Autumn-Cast is Dreema's brother." Everyone gasped. "Oh, I get it now!" Tyson smiled.

As Tyson was having his happy time of figuring something out, Autumn pounced oin for another attack. "Hey, cheif!" barked Dizzy. "I have the stats for Autumn-Cast! They're just about equal to--" They were interupted by the sound of the blades clanking loudly. Autumn-Cast was starting to spin slower! Yuna and Dreema were still standing strong! "Looks like I got this battle won..." Yuna said smiling, a couple of cuts on her face. Kkriah looked down at the ground and started to laugh insanly. He looked back at Yuna with a crazed look on his face. "Oh, I don't think so...AUTUMN-CAST! IGNITE!" Autumn started to burm brightly, and the blade began to gain spin speed. Kkriah himself began to burn with fire. A great heat filled the air. "You're not gonna win! I AM! And as soon as this battle's over, you're coming home with me to be my girl!" he laughed evilly. Some stray flames hit the side of Yuna's cheek, and she yelped in pain. Dreema turned around to see if she was okay, but Autumn attacked as soon as her head showed the sign of turning. Dreema screeched with pain as Autumn's fangs sank into the soft flesh of her neck.

"Aghhhh!" Yuna screamed. She could feel Dreema's pain. She got down on one knee. _I can't loose... _she thought. _There's no way...I'm...going back with that...with that jerk..._ Tears filled Yuna's eyes, and they dropped to the ground as a sparkling star. "I'm not gonna let you win..." she got back on her feet, keeping her head down. "What are you talking about, you stupid girl?" Kkriah laughed. "I won't let you keep us imprisoned anymore...we're free now." Kkriah's smile faded as Yuna looked up. She had a devilish grin on her face. "DREEMA! LET'S NOT BE IMPRISONED ANYMORE! NOW IS THE TIME TO FIGHT FOR OUR RIGHTS, OUR LOVES, AND OUR LIFE! LET'S NOT BE KEPT IN A CAGE FOR HIS AMUSMENT! GET HIM GOOD!" A light engulfed both Dreema and Yuna, making them white, eyeless figures. Yuna screamed in pain as somethingpushed from inside her. Something was trying to get out through her back. A two bumps appeared next to her shoulder blades on her back, and whatever it was finally popped free. Blood covered wings emerged from her body within the light, as well as on Dreema. Dreema's wasn't blood covered, though. The blood from Yuna stained the ground a dark red. The light died, and the blood slid off from Yuna's wings. Both Dreema and Yuna had transformed completely.

Blood stained the front of Yuna's new outfit had a bit of blood. It was a tight leather looking material that was white with a design on the front. (Mail me if you want yuna's picture transformed.) She had no pants, so it showed her underwear. Her hair was a light purple, but still had that evil scheme to it. Her eyes were also purple, with a soulless shine. Her wings were a dim white, sort of a very light grey. They shined in the sun, but the event suddenly made the sun disappear. Clouds shrouded the sky, and it started to rain. Dreema hade just grown wings and gotten about 10 times bigger, which made her looke manacing. She furled back her lips to show her great white fangs, and growling deeply. By both of their appearences, Kkriah was taken back. He fell back wards, and crawled away.

Dreema swiped at Autumn-Cast and the blade flew into a near-by tree. Yuna walked up to Kkriah and looked at him with her new soulless purple eyes. "I never want to see you around me again. If by chance I do see you, I won't hesitate to kill you." Kkriah, nearly peeing himself, scrambled up and ran away, leaving Autumn-Cast in the tree, and with his team following, all but Yuna. She had her home. She called Dreema back into the blade, and then after being engulfed by the light and her wings, and ONLY her wings, dissapearing, she blacked out in the blood stained shirt, hitting the ground hard, face first.


	5. Chapter 5

Memories

The next morning, Yuna woke up in a room she hadn't seen before. It looked like her teams' room, but it didn't have that dirty sock smell to it. It also had a grand piano on the balcony. "That's a little starnge..." said Yuna. She set her feet onto the carpeted floor, but when she got out of bed, her back hurt tremendously. _Why does my back hurt so badly! _she cried in her mind. She limped herself over to the mirror. She was wearing a futuristic looking shirt that was spattered with blood, andunderneath it were bandages stained with even more blood. "How did this happen...?" she asked in wonderment as she turned around to see these two HUGE blood stains in the bandages on her back, and realized her body, hair, eyes, and face completely changed. "How the hell did this happen!" she cursed to herself a few times, then decided it wouldn't help and walked painfully over to the piano. She sat down and played a soft little song, and sang to it.

_Munasawagi to tomo ni nemuri ni tsuita yofuke _

_Totemo kanashii yume o miteita no wo oboeteru _

_Sono asa yokan wa chinmoku wo yaburu you ni _

_Naridashita denwa de genjitsu no mono to natta _

_Kokoro ni kienai kizuato o nokoshita mama _

_Anata wa hitori hoshi ni natta_

Rei heard her get up, and went to check on her, but ended up walking in on her song. She had a beautiful vioce. He listened through the whole song, closing the door silently so she wouldn't be disturbed.

_Sayonara ne mou nidoto aenai basho e itta none _

_Eien no wakare no tsumetasa o uketomerarezu ni _

_Kikasete hoshikatta uso de kamawanai kara _

_Atashi wa anata ni tashika ni aisarete ita tte _

_Tatta ichido de ii kara _

_Owari naki hazu no kanashimi wa maku o tojite _

_Kisetsu mo kawatte samusa ga yake ni mi ni shimiru kedo _

_Are wa wasure mo shinai natsu no hajimari no hi de _

_Atashi no kawari ni kotoshi wa sora ga naki tsuzuketa _

_Datte amari nimo yume no tsuzuki no you de _

_Mada naku koto sae dekinai mama _

_Sayonara ne saigo no kotoba sae todokanai _

_Wakare no tsumetasa o iya tte mono omoishirasareru _

_Kikasete hoshikatta uso de kamawanai kara _

_Sugoshita ano hibi wo kuyandari shitenai'n datte _

_Tatta ichido de iikara _

_Doushite sou yatte saigo no saigo made _

_Nee omoide dake o oite'ku no _

_Sayonara ne mou nido to ha aenai basho e itta no ne _

_Eien no wakare no tsumetasa o uketomerarezu ni _

_Kikasete hoshikatta no uso de kamawanai kara _

_Atashi wa anata ni tashika ni aisarete itatte _

_Tatta ichido de iikara_

_Kore wa tada no yume no tsuzuki no mono gatari de _

_Atashi wa mada me ga sametenai dake to itte_

The song ended with a decresendo that sounded like sweet honey to the ears. Rei clapped quietly, which startled Yuna. "Oh, you were listening to that?" she looked away from him in embarrasment. "You have a beautiful voice, you know?" Yuna blushed. "You think so? Some people wouldn't say that..." Rei walked up behind her. "But I do. I thought that was a beautiful song. You need to sing more often." he said softly. Yuna was getting nervous. REALLY nervous. Her voice started to quiver. "R-really?" she gave a nervous laugh. "W-well, t-thanks." Rei laughed. "Why are you stuttering like that?" "Oh, p-please don't l-laugh at m-me. People used t-to make f-fun of me b-because I s-stuttered when I got n-nervous." she covered her mouth with her hand. Rei turned her torward him and put his face about an inch away from hers. She could feel his warm breath on her face. "Why would be nervous? We're all friends, aren't we?" Yuna almost fainted, but she got the strength to keep going. "Y-yeah, I guess so..."

Yuna got up from her seat at the piano and walked over to her bed. There were blood stains on it, too. She sighed. Rei walked over to see what she was sighing about. "You had a hard battle..." he said sternly, but with sympathy and kindness. "I don't remember what happened to me..." said Yuna, running her hands over the now dried blood stains. Rei looked at her, surprised that she didn't remember what happened. "You battled Kkriah yesterday, and he all of a sudden transformed. He started to win, to the point where it looked like you were about to faint, maybe even die. But then something happened with you, and you grew wings, and you started bleeding, and..." he drifted off. Yuna's eyes grew wide as she remembered something. It was something from a long time ago...about _Rei._

Yuna was very little, maybe four or five. She was sitting in the thick, spread branches of a sakura tree the overlooked a cliff that hung over the sea. A little boy about the same age meandered over from a village that lay about a mile away from where she was. He had long black hair tied back in a tube-like hair band, with golden eyes like the sun. He saw Yuna and walked over to the tree she was perched upon. "Hi, what's your name?" he asked. She looked down at him. "Why do you want to know?" she asked impertantly. Rei raised an eyebrow. "Because that's how you get to know someone, and how you become friends!" he replied optimisticly. She gave a slight "hmph". Rei cocked his head, and climbed the sakura trre and sat himself on the same branch she was. She gave a disgusted yelp. "Why are you in _my _tree!" she yelled at him. "_You're _tree?" "Yes, **_MY _**tree! Now leave!" Rei laughed. "Where's your name? I don't see it anywhere." Yuna opened her mouth to speak, but she didn't have anything to counter his remark. Defeated, she lay her head on her knees, which she was holding to her chest.

"You never awnsered my question, you know." Rei poked her side. Yuna swatted his hand away. "And what was that?" she said with an annoyed face. Rei smiled. "What's your name? Mine's Rei." Yuna looked out at the ocean, with a souless look, where the sun was setting, painting the sky many colors. A big round half circle of orange surrounded by gold, pink, purple, and blue. "It's Yuna..." she said sadly. "What's the matter?" Rei asked. She looked up at him and smiled. "Nothing. Why?" Rei looked at her, apalled. "Okay, first you were mad, then sad, and now you're happy. Does there seem to be anything wrong with that?" Yuna put a finger to her chin and thought. She smiled and looked back at Rei. "Oh, I'm bipolar. And I have something else...it's where you get hyper and forget easily." "You have A.D.H.D.!" "That's it! Bingo!" "You have a Disease!" "It's not contageous, you know." "That's what they all say." "Go ask people, then. Even my doctors say it's not contageous...well, they used to before I ran away."

Rei gasped. "Why'd you run away?" Yuna looked at the sun which was almost gone now. "Because they were smothering me. I don't want to be treated like a baby anymore. I'm gonna become a Beyblader." she said, pulling out a light purple blade. "Her name is Dreema. We're gonna be world champions someday." Rei laughed, and pulled out his silver blade. "No, way. Me and Drigger here are gonna pound you into the dust!" They both laughed, and all of a sudden the light dissapeared. "U-uhh...I have to go!" she said hesitantly as she jumped out of the tree. Rei followed her out of the sakura and grabbed her wrists. "Why do you have to leave?" Yuna looked impatiently the other way. "I just have to be on my way. Maybe we'll meet again someday." with that, she kissed him on the cheek and ran on her way. She stopped running a few feet along, and turned back to him. "It was nice talking to you, Rei!" she yelled. He smiled. "I'm looking forward to battleing you someday! Promise me!" She smiled back. "I promise!" she hollered, and soon she was no longer in veiw.

"Yuna? Yuna! YUNA!" Rei shook her. "Wha...?" "Are you okay?" Yuna looked in his eyes. They were actually a bit more penetraing now. She knew these eyes, now. "huh?" "I asked if you were okay!" Rei forced her to look into his eyes. "Yeah...I'm fine...Just remembering good times." "Good times?" "Yeah. You actually inspired me to do my best back then." "What? What are you talking about?"


End file.
